Monstruo
by Heredrha
Summary: Mientras mi último aliento se escapa, veo el monstruo en que te has convertido. Veo cómo rasgas tus vestiduras de carne mortal y resurges con tu esencia de dios. ONESHOT.


_¡Hola a todos/as! Es mi primera incursión en el fandom, inspirada en el capítulo 25 del anime. En un principio iba a ser un POV de Yagami Light, pero cuando empecé a escribir, L se coló en medio y terminó siendo justo lo contrario :) No tengo experiencia en este campo y hace poco que terminé la serie, así que me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión para mejorarlo/reescribirlo/dedicarme a otra cosa. XD_

_Disclaimer: La última vez que me miré al espejo juro que no era ni Tsugumi Ohba ni Takeshi Obata. No poseo los derechos de Death Note y he hecho esto sin ánimo lucrativo._

_Os dejo ya con el ff:

* * *

_

**MONSTRUO**

_Din__… don…_

Qué melancólicas resuenan hoy las campanas. Suenan tan lejos, quizá a un mundo de distancia. Y sin embargo, puedo oírlas con claridad. Su triste repicar se impone sobre todos los otros sonidos del universo. Nada parece capaz de opacarlas. Ni el tráfico, ni los griteríos de la gente; ni siquiera la intensa lluvia que cae sobre mí.

Una verdadera tromba de agua. Lluvia fina, fría, como lágrimas de un ángel que calan la ropa, la piel y hasta los huesos. Traspasa la carne, la roca, la vida. Entra en mi cerebro y lo inunda, se mete en mi torrente sanguíneo y lo enfría, lo congela todo.

_Din__… don…_

Demasiado alto, me taladra los oídos y, sin embargo, no puedo negar que hay una sutil belleza en el dolor. El mundo es hermoso incluso difuminado bajo esta llovizna gris. Todo está oscuro, desvaído y deslustrado como yo mismo, pero sigue poseyendo los últimos restos de una antigua hermosura, algo que ha perdido con el paso del tiempo y a lo que se agarra con firmeza, sin terminar de dejarlo marchar.

_Din__… don…_

Las campanas siguen entonando su agónica letanía. Repetitiva, resonante, atronadora melodía. Me están hablando y no sé si quiero escuchar lo que dicen. Supongo que debo agradecerles que no me dejen oír mi propio silencio. ¿Debería hacerlo? Estoy solo y es el fin del mundo, tal vez el silencio sea lo más apropiado.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, __Ryuuzaki__?"_

_"Escuchar el sonido de las campanas…"_

Me miras como si estuviera loco. ¿De veras crees que lo estoy, Light-kun? Solo, mortalmente solo en esta oscuridad, enfermo y desvalido, pero no loco. Hoy estoy demasiado cuerdo para enfrentarme a ti. _Déjame solo, por favor._

_"Yo no oigo nada"._

Sé que no lo haces, Light-kun. _No están tañendo para ti_. Y además, tú no escuchas. Yo no puedo ayudarte con ello, aunque me gustaría. No te imaginas cuánto. Ojalá me escuchases a mí, o a las campanas, o algo a tu alrededor. Míranos, mira al mundo, Light-kun. ¿No ves la belleza en la imperfección¿No sientes el incomparable dolor que emana, no eres capaz de notarlo en tu propia carne?

_"No soy bueno relacionándome con los demás. Nunca confío en nadie…"_

¿Por qué me miras sin entender¿Tampoco te das cuenta de lo que pretendo? Te estoy pidiendo perdón, Light-kun. Te pido perdón, _yo a ti_. No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. Me estoy abriendo por primera vez. Estoy dejando que la lluvia entre en mí¿no quieres hacerlo tú también¿No quieres decirme nada?

_"Tú eres igual a mí."_

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

Si la situación fuese otra, quizá hasta me reiría. Tiene gracia verte tan desconcertado. Sigues aquí, empapándote conmigo bajo la infatigable lluvia sólo porque te mueres de curiosidad. Te gustaría saber qué estoy pensando, qué hago verdaderamente en esta azotea. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas, Light-kun¿Ni siquiera hoy querrás escucharme?

_"¿Has dicho la verdad al menos una vez desde que naciste?"_

Yo sí quiero escucharte. Necesito hacerlo. Cuéntamelo todo, Light-kun. Dime algo, aunque sea mentira. Ya me he acostumbrado a oír sólo tus falsedades, tus invenciones. Hoy no quiero tus silencios, aun cuando soy consciente de que son lo único sincero en ti. Deléitate, hoy que puedes. Te conozco tan bien… Te crees muy ingenioso, te satisface sentirte tan hábil, aunque en el fondo sepas que nunca te he creído. _Dime lo que sea_.

_"No hay ningún humano que no haya mentido nunca. Las personas no pueden ser tan perfectas, todas crean sus propias mentiras"_

De modo que ni a ti mismo te escuchas. Creí que tú eras un dios. ¿Por qué mientes, entonces¿Qué necesidad tienes, Light-kun? Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo aquí. Libérate, libérame. Cuéntamelo todo. Destruye nuestras cadenas, rompe nuestra perpetua soledad. Háblame, deja que la lluvia entre en ti. Escucha el sonido de las campanas conmigo.

_"Nunca diré mentiras a la gente que aprecio"._

El problema, Light-kun, es que tú no aprecias a nadie. Mientes a todos porque no quieres a nadie, no respetas a nadie. Durante un tiempo creí que eras un ser ególatra, que sólo se veía a sí mismo. Alguien que se cree superior a todos, por encima del bien, del mal, de la mentira y del dolor. Pero te mientes también a ti, ahora lo he descubierto. Light-kun¿ni siquiera a ti te quieres?

_"Es lo que pensé que dirías"_

Qué lástima. Yo sí te aprecio y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Te admiro, Light-kun, a pesar de todo el rencor. Incluso creí que podría haber despertado en ti un sentimiento diferente, pero supongo que lo has ahogado con el fuego de tu venganza. Hoy para mí ya no hay odio. Sólo la lluvia… y las campanas.

_Din__… don… _

ooo**OO**ooo

_"Qué triste¿cierto?"_

Tanto que, ahora que la lluvia me ha dejado, siento un torrente dentro de mí. Un río que me recorre, que arrastra piedras de amargura y que amenaza con desbordarse antes de llegar a su destino. Lloraría, pero no quiero incomodarte. Ni siquiera pareces haber comprendido qué está pasando. Pobre Light-kun¿ni siquiera sospechas lo que yo veo tan claro?

_"Pronto será nuestra despedida"._

Es triste y siento dolor, pero no hay odio ni miedo en mí. No pienso huir, ya deberías saberlo. Aquí me tienes, Light-kun. Mi cuerpo está esperándote. Estoy en tus manos¿por qué no descargas todo tu poder sobre mí? Otra vez más haces gala de tu admirable paciencia. Finges tan bien… Incluso pareces tan desconcertado que estoy a punto de creerte. ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que estoy hablando¿O simplemente estás sorprendido de que yo lo sepa que no alcanzas a reaccionar? No me importa, ya no busco más respuestas; yo ya he obtenido lo que quería. Me habría gustado pararte, pero acepto mi derrota. Nunca te detendrás y, si lo haces, yo no alcanzo a comprender cómo. Yo, al menos, no puedo hacerlo. Has ganado en este pequeño juego entre los dos, ya estoy cansado de luchar. Tan cansado… Has sido un duro contrincante. Aun contra todo pronóstico, me has vencido, y a mí sólo me queda despedirme con dignidad. Light-kun, Kira, ha sido un honor…

ooo**OO**ooo

_Din_…

Ya está. Ha llegado pronto. Oigo las campanas repicar por mí, llaman a mi alma lejos de este mundo. Ya lo has hecho, Kira. Debo confesar que hasta el último momento mantuve una pequeña esperanza. He perdido y de la forma más humillante posible. Quise darte una última oportunidad, Light-kun, pero te negaste a abrirte a mí. Ahora tienes lo que querías, estoy a tus pies, agonizando entre tus brazos. Supongo que debo sentirme honrado. Si hubiese podido elegir, entre todos los lugares para perder la vida, habría escogido éste. Mirándote a los ojos, como estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Lástima que sólo sea otra mentira más, que estés actuando de nuevo.

_Don_…

Te he rendido pleitesía, pero no te equivoques. Ha sido a ti, Light-kun, a mi amigo, al muchacho, al hombre, al humano. No a Kira, no a ese dios en que anhelas convertirte, dueño y señor de un Nuevo Mundo limpio de injusticia y atrocidades, en el que sólo tú tendrás el derecho de ser vil y cruel. Qué decepción. Esperaba ver tristeza en tus ojos, un pequeño atisbo de culpa, sentir que aunque fuese un poco lamentas mi partida, pero no es así. Ya no hay esperanza para ti, Light-kun. Mientras mi último aliento se escapa, veo el monstruo en que te has convertido. Veo cómo rasgas tus vestiduras de carne mortal y resurges con tu esencia de dios.

_Din__… don…_

He muerto y Yagami Light lo ha hecho conmigo. O quizá lo hizo mucho antes y yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta.

* * *

_Pues ya está. Espero que no haya OOC o cualquier otro error y que al menos lo hayáis disfrutado. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, dadle al botón GO. _

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
